Kamen Rider Fourze vs Jimmy Neutron
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: What happens if Kamen Rider Fourze meets Jimmy Neutron? A comical fan fic of silly proportions.


**Author's note:**

Whenever a character jumps into the world of Nickelodeon, their language is translated automatically into English and whenever they are in the Kamen Rider world, their language is translated automatically into Japanese. Also group writing is allowed as long as this doesn't become a horrible hate fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The New Alliance**

In the past there have been many heroes who have protected Toei's fantasy worlds. There are the Super Sentai (line up of Goranger up to Gobusters) and there are the Power Rangers (line up of MMPR up to Megaforce). Now there are also the Kamen Riders (line up from Kamen Rider 1 up to Fourze).

After Power Rangers was brought back from Disney to Saban, Power Rangers Samurai came and was aired on Nickelodeon and currently there is Power Rangers Megaforce. Little did they know that when Power Rangers came to Nickelodeon, several gateways were open for crazy crossovers.

Now presenting Kamen Rider Fourze vs. Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

**JIMMY NEUTRON'S WORLD**

It has been years since Jimmy Neutron met its eventual cancellation. However it didn't mean Jimmy and his friends didn't grow up and in the fictional place of Retroville, things were not always okay. In fact, some of Jimmy Neutron's enemies _never learn_.

In another day, Jimmy Neutron was facing off against his old but incompetent archenemy, Finbarr Phenomenus ahem Calamitous who was defeated yet again. He was now quite older but got no better when he was seen trying to steal some high technology for himself. He was still the usual sinister but incompetent scientist that he always was.

"Well Professor Calamitous, just admit it you can't beat me!" said a 23 year old Jimmy Neutron.

"I will get you yet Jimmy!" said Professor Calamitous who was escaping yet again after his schemes were usually foiled.

"Oh boy, your surname should have been Phenomenus! You're just as stupid as that quack scientist in Power Rangers!" said Jimmy.

Just then Cindy Vortex came in. She was now a pretty hot blonde girl and had somewhere in the line, become Jimmy Neutron's girlfriend with an on/off relationship.

"Hey Jimmy! Haven't you forgotten…?" said Cindy.

"What in the world? Oh no I forgot about our date! Noooooooo!" said Jimmy as he did his trademark scream.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER WORLD**

Meanwhile in another alternate world where Japanese is the universal language, even aliens speak Japanese this was the world of the Kamen Riders. At Amanogawa High School, it was another "normal day" or was it? The Kamen Rider Club hasn't had any news of Zodiart activities.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Gentarou.

"I want to see the Jimmy Neutron: All Grown Up movie! Good thing I bought it on DVD." said Yuki.

"Don't you think you are _too old _to watch it? Why can't you watching else Yuki?" said JK.

"Relax. It's nice to feel young sometimes!" said Gentarou.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is about to happen…" said Tomoko.

"Well I better give Miu and Shun a call to see the movie with us at the Rabbit Hutch… they're after all still KR Club members even if they're in College already. Besides, it would be interesting to watch anything that involves a boy genius like I am." said Kengo.

* * *

**JIMMY NEUTRON'S WORLD**

Jimmy was with Cindy at the movie theater.

"Seriously Cindy, we should watch something educational." said Jimmy.

"Quit being so boring Neutron!" said Cindy "Besides, try to relax life for awhile."

Meanwhile Jimmy was still bothered at Sheen's sudden love for Tokusatsu. Unfortunately for Sheen, he had to watch Kamen Rider only on cable TV without subtitles but he didn't bother to understand the dialogue anyway.

* * *

Later in Jimmy's laboratory after a date with Cindy he was still thinking about the possibilities of the existence of Kamen Riders.

"For the last time Sheen, Kamen Rider is just an imaginative concept." said Jimmy.

"But Jimmy, I want to become a Kamen Rider." said Sheen.

"But Sheen, being a Kamen Rider is too dangerous. Even my amazing mind cannot comprehend fictitious technology." said Jimmy.

"Why not Jimmy? Being a Kamen Rider would be fun!" said Sheen.

"Guys wait, something tells me we are being watched… and it's from another dimension. I feel we are about to have an invasion." said Jimmy.

Jimmy began to activate his portal device, unaware that another of his mishaps will lead to a crossover between his continuity and Kamen Rider Fourze.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER WORLD**

At the Rabbit Hutch, the Kamen Rider Club were watching the "Jimmy Neutron: All Grown Up" movie unaware that soon, a rather silly crossover was about to happen.

"Wow! I can't believe Nickelodeon made that movie!" said Yuki.

"You're always overreacting over that. Besides, I can't forget how you felt when you watched the Spongebob Squarepants movie." said Kengo.

"Just sit back and enjoy it. Besides, this isn't in the movie theater." said Gentarou.

_That Sheen Estevez is sure crazy. That dude doesn't realize being a Kamen Rider is an awesome responsibility. _said Kengo.

JK, Shun, Miu and Tomoko were still sitting down. Utsugi-sensei was also there, watching with them as he was the only teacher who knew of the existence of the Kamen Rider Club.

Just then a huge bright light surged, it was unusually crazy as the LCD TV suddenly flashed bright and became some sort of inter-dimensional portal.

"What's happening?!" said Gentarou.

"I don't know… but this feels out of place!" said Kengo.

* * *

**JIMMY NEUTRON'S WORLD**

Now Jimmy, Carl and Sheen felt like they were sucked in.

"Wait! I think this is an alien abduction!" said Jimmy.

"Maybe not! Maybe it's my chance to become a Kamen Rider!" said Sheen.

"Sheen! For the last time, Kamen Rider is just imaginative. Besides, since when would Shocker ever choose you to be their test subject?" said Sheen.

"Woah!" said Carl.

They began to be absorbed by the white light. Sheen was getting excited like he always does, thinking something cool was about to happen.

"GERONIMO!" said Sheen now imagining himself as a Kamen Rider.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER WORLD**

Just then Kengo noticed three strange beings entered. It happened to be Jimmy, Carl and Sheen.

"Ah! Jimmy Neutron! Carl! Sheen! I always wanted to meet the cast of Jimmy Neutron!" said Yuki.

"Yuki these might be invaders disguised as them!" said Kengo.

"Maybe not. I am Gentarou Kisaragi! I would like to be your friends."

_Wait why can I understand Japanese now? I never learned the subject. Well must be some kind of phenomenon! _said Jimmy.

"Hey we're in some new dimension! Woops why am I speaking in Japanese?" said Sheen.

"Oh, this must be the Rabbit Hatch in Kamen Rider Fourze!" said Sheen.

"You're right Sheen. We are in the Rabbit Hatch." said Jimmy who was startled to have entered into the world of Kamen Rider.

* * *

**JIMMY NEUTRON'S WORLD**

Cindy was wondering where her boyfriend Jimmy could have goofed off again. She was with Libby.

"Hey girl do you have any idea where Jimmy could be?" said Libby.

"He may have possibly escaped into another dimension… AGAIN! To Jimmy's lab." said Cindy.

* * *

Cindy and Libby entered right into Jimmy's lab and found some strange portal which was similar to that of the game "Nicktoons Unite".

"Woah! So he did escape again!" said Cindy.

"Let's follow him." said Libby.

"As usual." said Cindy "Come on, we got to get them for hiding!"

* * *

Unknown to them, Professor Calamitous always cooked up some evil scheme which despite his bad habit of not completing anything, he might get some help sooner or later. He was with his daughter Georgina Calamitous a.k.a. Beautiful Gorgeous but despite that name, she wasn't all that hot either. She was now 29 years old and still as snobbish and rude as ever. Along with them were some familiar villains namely Eustace Stritch and Jimmy's much younger cousin the evil genius Eddie who was now a teenager of 13 years.

"Well daddy, we still can't beat Jimmy Neutron." said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Of course…" said Professor Calamitous "That is why I gathered you all here."

"Well, I don't know how we can beat him but I suggest we need something out of this world!" said Eustrace Stritch.

"That is right." said Eddie.

"Very well then…" said Professor Calamitous "I guess when we put our heads together, we can definitely take him out!"

"An interdimensional portal may soon help us find some technology we don't have to beat Jimmy Neutron." said Professor Calamitous.

"Big deal, you never complete anything…" said Eddie.

"That is why I need your help…" said Professor Calamitous.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER WORLD**

Cindy and Libby entered into the portal to find themselves in the world of Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Hey Cindy, Libby… hee hee…" said Jimmy nervously.

"Well Neutron, you have some nerve!" said Cindy but she soon covered her mouth realizing she was speaking in Japanese.

"Hey girl, we're speaking in Japanese and we never learned the language." said Libby.

"Isn't that awesome, we are in the world of Kamen Rider!" said Sheen.

"Well this is the Kamen Rider Club and I hope you people can join us." said Gentaro.

"Hmmm man you're cool!" said Libby.

"He is." said Sheen "Hey girls, I guess this is the start of an all new adventure."

"But I have a bad feeling we were being followed." said Jimmy.

"Well let's be friends and let's beat the enemies together." said Gentaro.

Meanwhile Sheen was already thinking what if he could become a Kamen Rider.

_It would be cool to become a Kamen Rider, I would be able to beat up those bad guys. _said Sheen.

* * *

At some dark secret lair, something else was about to happen. Professor Calamitous had landed into the lair of Principal Gamou. Principal Gamou is the principal of Amanogawa High School. Unknown to the Kamen Rider Club, he was actually responsible for corrupting the minds of some youth with Zodiart switches. He was surrounded by Kouhei Hayami who was Libra Zodiarts and Kou Tatsugami who was Leo Zodiarts.

"Well then, how is the plan to gather the Twelve?" asked Kouhei.

"It's not going quite well but we must be patient if we expect to reach the Presenters for the evolution of mankind." said Principal Gamou.

"Nobody said finding those with the potential would be easy…. but there are also other constellations we haven't tried yet but we could hand them over to other people." said Kouhei.

"Not much to be bothered." said Kouhei "I sense a disturbance and…"

Just then Professor Calamitous, Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous and Eustace Stritch appeared at the base of Principal Gamou.

"Halt you intruders!" said Kou who began showing his motion of crumpling his fists.

"We're not here to fight… I think you might be of help to us." said Professor Calamitous quite nervous.

"Restraint Kou…" said Professor Gamou "I think these people can help us with our plan to reach the Presenters in Outer Space and to achieve the next level of evolution."

"If you say so sir…" said Kou.

"Thanks for considering." said Professor Calamitous "I don't know how we even ended up in here but may we beg your humble office if you do have any technology you can lend us to help us defeat some accursed foe of ours called Jimmy Neutron."

"Did you mention Jimmy Neutron?" said Kouhei.

"I did. Why do you know him?" asked Professor Calamitous.

"Well we thought he was just a cartoon character like you people are, you must be Finbar was that Finbar Phenomenus?" said Kouhei.

"My surname is not Phenomenus! Sorry for being rude but seldom people confuse me with that character from Power Rangers in Space and it's already getting out of control." said Professor Calamitous.

_He does look like Professor Phenomenus in Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. _said Kou.

"Hmm I could arrange something…" said Principal Gamou "I guess you could all be partakers of this new Switch technology."

"If it will help me beat Jimmy Neutron I would." said Professor Calamitous.

"You forget though, at this very moment we still have to deal with another foe called Kamen Rider Fourze. He must not be allowed to join forces with Jimmy Neutron for our plan to succeed. But remember, everything here is a secret and my true nature must never be known to the students of Amangowa High School." said Principal Gamou.

"So Jimmy Neutron is here. Well I guess we should join forces then!" said Professor Calamitous.

"I say we do." said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"I'd do anything to get rid of Jimmy Neutron and I will be the only genius in the Neutron family!" said Eddie.

"Hey don't leave me out!" said Eustace Stritch.

The villains just began to band together. Professor Gamou was about to begin a new experiment of presenting Zodiarts that would never be there before.

_Hmmm I could use the powers of Andromeda, Hydra, Delphina and Phoenix on them as my new test subjects. That way I could finally launch an all out attack on Fourze and his would-be ally Jimmy Neutron. _said Professor Gamou.

Now a new alliance has begun… will Kamen Rider Fourze and Jimmy Neutron defeat the villains or will the villains defeat them? Stay tuned!


End file.
